1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereo ribbon microphone that has excellent stereo sound-collecting ability even with a plurality of microphone units disposed on the same plane, without the effect of structures positioned near the microphone units on acoustic characteristics.
2. Background Art
A stereo microphone includes two microphone units which output signals of two channels, i.e., left and right channels, respectively, as is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-303691.
A typical stereo microphone includes two bidirectional microphone units, one having a directional axis tilted 45° to the left and the other having a directional axis of tilted 45° to the right, from the front of the microphone. The sound-collecting system employed for the stereo microphone is referred to as a Blumlein array. There are two types of bidirectional microphone units included in the Blumlein array: electrostatic condenser microphone unit and conductive ribbon microphone unit.
Typically, the directional axes of the two microphone units of a stereo microphone are disposed on a single horizontal plane. However, for bidirectional microphone units in a Blumlein array, microphone units assigned to the left and right channels should rather not be disposed alongside each other because the microphone may be short of performance unless structures near the microphone units are positioned symmetrically in the anterior-posterior direction with respect to the acoustic center.